The Edification Of Moire McCrea
by Naniori
Summary: In which an exiled warrior seeks to reclaim her place and honor, and receives the aid of a sweet-tempered healer, a brave but fussy hobbit, and thirteen boisterous dwarves. Throw in some haughty elves and snarling orcs, and nothing is bound to go as planned.


**Full Summary**: She was once the fiercest warrior in the army of the King of Gondor, but now Moire McCrea fears for her life. There are enemies within the ranks that seek to destroy her, seeing her as a threat. Exiled with the charge of treason in the highest degree, Moire flee's into the Northern Woods. Saved and healed by the grace of a solitary healer, Miore embarks on a quest of her own. Together, they travel to a newly reclaimed Erebor where she seeks the help of a certain King under the mountain and his old company. All hope she has left to clear her name and reclaim her honour rests in the hands of these thirteen dwarves, the sweet-tempered healer, and one little hobbit who they happen to retrieve along the way.

**Rating**: T, M in later chapters

**Disclaimer**: i do not own The Hobbit, however I do own Moire McCrea and my friend Tay owns Kari.

(Moire is pronouced as Mwar)

* * *

_Fear_

That was the only thing she could feel as she fleed from the great halls of the kingdom of Gondor. Halls that she had stood in naught but a few hours prior, guarding her king. Her chest constricted painfully, almost enough to bring her crippling to her knees. Heavy footfalls pounded upon the pristine marbled floors, keeping in rhythm of the resonating barrage of 'why' that echoed through her brain.

Why had she been accused of such a thing as high treason? The King's court and high officials knew how fiercely loyal she was to her lord, yet none of them came to her aid when they had arrested her.

Why had they not believed her?

Too lost in her thoughts, Moire failed to notice the sharp turn before her. Unable to stop herself, Moire fell onto the floor. She heard clearly a sickening crunch as her face smashed harshly onto the floor. Slowly, the young woman sat up and lifted her head. Moire gave a pained groan as she gingerly prodding at the injurya hand to her nose. A slight shudder passed though her, the warm, sticky blood already beginning to dry and the smooth ridge of a bone nearly poking through the skin making everything so much more unpleasant. As much as it hurt, Moire could not simply leave her wound unattended. Taking in a deep breath and flick of her wrists, the warrior forced the bone back in to place, stiffling a potentially thunderous scream.

Once she got her bearings, Moire resumed her escape; flitting through the winding walkways like a rabbit from it's prey. Moire could feel the blood pounding in her ears, her heartbeat in such a state of excitment that she feared it would burst from her body. Through the shadows she slipped, when finally she burst through one of the many secret entrances that were hidden throughout the kingdom. Moire grinned and sighed in relief as the sunshine warmed her tired body. At last, she had broke free from the turmoil within those stone walls, but her escape was far from over.

She moved along the wall, taking care not to draw attention from the guards above her. They were like her, with eyes on par with an elf's and even the slightest misplaced movement would give her away. With unfalliable stealth, Moire stole away across the plains towards the forests.

Her breathe ran ragged as she trekked on through the narrow walkways of the dense forest, grunting softly each time a branch snapped against her face. It hadn't been but a week earlier that she had roamed through these parts with her fellow guards, hunting and laughing. Yet now, she walked through them alone and uncertain.

Moire paused in her steps, a sudden bout of dizziness crashing over her. It had been hours since she had any water or food, but there wasn't any time to delay. Resting in such a forest would not be wise. As Moire took another step, she felt herself drop to her knees and slowly roll onto her side, the heaviness of her body dragging her down to the grassy, forest floor. A soft whine slipped for her lips as she tried to move. Perhaps a rest might not be such a bad thing. As her weary green eyes closed, Moire could not help but curse herself for her weakness. A warrior of Gondor should not have been so easily defeated.

* * *

Kari hadn't expected to find anyone in her section of the woods when she wandered out for herbs that evening. It was rare that a soul dared to enter these parts of the forest; rarer still that it was a soul from the race of men. Yet before her lie a young woman, barely alive. The petite healer walked around the woman slowly, tutting softly at her state of distress; her auburn hair tangled beyond reason and face flushed and weary. Bruises were scattered every where, though nothing seemed too be too damaged

'_Poor soul looks tortured..._' she thought as she bent down, reaching out to stroke tenderly at the woman's flushed cheeks. "Still warm...I wonder what has brought you here."

Kari's fingers probed and prodded about the woman's body, searching for signs of any breaks. With unhurried movements, the healer pushed up the edge of the woman's tunic, her breath hitching slighlty. The lower left of her back held the unmistakeable mark of Sauron; a mark of ownership. "An orc slave, but perhaps maybe earlier in life," she muttered, noticing the faded brand. Her slender fingers traced gingerly the curved lines of the evil eye, shuddering faintly in disgust.

Carefully, Kari pushed the cloth up higher, her bright, amber eyes catching sign of yet another mark, the familiar white tree making her smile despite the situation. "A warrior of Gondor then! Such a life you've lead. What has driven you so far from home?" The motherly young woman nearly laughed at herself. How queer of her to be talking to a sleeping woman.

Kari gave a shrill whistle and in mere minutes the soun of clomping hooves drew near. The healer looked up with a small smile as a great, black horse stomped up to her, pushing it's nose into her hair. "Yes, hello Alowhin. We've a new friend to care for." Kari slipped and arm under the warrior's legs, the other across her back, and with relative ease lifted the woman on to the horse. Kari mounted the horse behind the warrior, taking care to make sure the other would not fall, and with a click of her tongue the horse trotted down the path it had come from.

* * *

Moire awoke not to twigs and darkness, but to warmth and blankets. She sat up, twinging faintly at small bruises, but the discomfort was soon forgotten. All she could focus on now was the scent of food. She looked around and spotted a table filled with delicious items. The roast pheasant shone under the light of the candles, it's smell enticing Moire out of bed. The young warrior could only imagine how juicy it was. She looked on, delighted to see some of her favourites: roasted peppers with garlic, mashed potatoes loaded with creamy butter, hot cakes with fresh blackberries and honey, and even sweet potatoes sprinkled liberally with sugar!

Moire couldn't help the drool that began to dribble past her lips. She inched closer to the table only to be startled out of her reverie by a tender, melodius voice. "Ah, you're awake! I feared you would be asleep longer."

Moire looked behind her to see a petite woman clad in naught but simple sundress and a wreath of flowers upon her head. Her brunet tresses hung down to her back, smooth and shining, reminding Moire of rich chocolate; her icy blue eyes shimmered with a brilliance that would make any royal sick with envy. Startled by the younger woman's radiance, Moire stepped back, falling ungraciously to the floor.

The other laughed, send a rush of heat to Moire's face. "Don't be startled, please. I am Kari, of the Nothern Woods. I found you not too far from my home and took you in. You are in good hands Miss Warrior."

Moire's eyes widened, lips parting in an unspoken question. Another laugh fell from the healer's lips. "While searching for injuries, I found the brands on your back. I would like to know what drove you to my part of the forest, but it shall wait until after dinner. I'm quite certain you're famished."

Moire simply nodded and stood, before remembering her manners. "Yes, thank you for your hospitality. I'm an Moire McCrea, loyal warrior of the King of Gondor, or rather I was.

Kari didn't miss the look of hurt and fury cross Moire's features, but it did not deter the young healer's spirit. "Come now, no more thinking of that until you have some food in your belly." She flashed Moire a sincere smile; one that the warrior could not help but return.

Moire couldn't remember when she had so much good food at once. Ignoring her manners, Moire dug wholeheartedly into the feast, grunting faintly at how good it all tasted. Aria merely watched with a smile, every now and then taking a bite out of a plum.

Dinner seemed to last for hours, but on Moire had finished, she promtply aided Aria in cleaning up before sitting back at the table. Kari sat next to her, quietly waiting for the warrior to speak.

"I...I was cast out from Gondor, my charge being treason in the highest degree. I know not who nor why, but I believe I was framed for planning an attempt to asassinate the King. None of my fellow guards would believe me. I have been nothing but loyal to my King since I came to his stead. So, I fled and I came to find myself inthis part of the forest. It has felt so surreal and I admit that I am scared. I know not what I should do."

Kari nodded solemnly, feeling her heart drop at Moire's story. How painful it must be for the young warrior to be exiled from her home, for the people you once called friends turn their backs to you. Kari quietly thanked the Heavens that she lived alone.

Moire sighed and ran a hand through her dirty hair before slammng a fist down on the wooden surface. "I need to regain my place and my honour. I cannot live the rest of my life like this!"

The healer hummed in agreement, her mind racing with ideas. Her thoughts went briefly to the elves, but she would not trouble Rivendell with these matters and the elves of Mirkwood would not care for the distress of the warrior. Such actions waer beneath them. Men would have heard of Moire's alleged treason by now and be after her head. That only left...

Kari allowed a determined grin to grace her lips, giving her delicate features a fierce edge. "My dear Moire, I do believe I have someone in mind to help. They are small but they have heart and I am certain that they will not turn you away."


End file.
